Fate's game
by letmesleep
Summary: "When do I get my happy ending in this Hell?" "I don't know" that was the last thing he ever said to me. Ever since that day a part of me has been missing. I believe in fate, that everything happens for a reason, so when I found Jack I knew it must have been fate,something out of a dream. But then again reality has a cruel way of bringing you back, life is just a game we play.Fate


I looked at my brother, a mixture of anger, hate, but also fear in my eyes . He was staring back at me, I could see the sorrow welding in his calm silver eyes. I turned my head to the starless, black, cold sky.  
"So this is it, isn't it Manny?"  
I hissed coldly, I saw him slightly cringe. He let out a soft sigh,  
"It has to be like this, Fate."  
I let out a snort,  
"No it doesn't! It doesn't have to be like this! I don't want you to leave me, you can't your all I have!"  
I felt the hot tears rolling down my cheeks.  
"It is for the good of the world, for the children..."  
He trailed off quietly,  
"What about me? When do I get my happy ending in this Hell?"  
I spat hatefully, he looked at me with those silver eyes. I could clearly see the hurt inside of them.  
"I don't know."  
He whispered softly, I felt his words creep across my skin, sending chills all over.  
"I know it is going to be hard for you, but you are strong. And you must carry on even when I am no longer at your side. But even in the darkest nights, when you think you are about to give up, just look up and you will see me."  
He ghosted softly, I was shacking by then.  
"Don't go."  
That was my final plead, but he was already gone. The cold air passed through the trees silently, it seemed like everything just stopped for a brief moment... Then continued on, like nothing was missing. But I knew something was missing, a part of me was missing.  
"I need you."  
In whispered into the night air. Only silence answered my call, but that had been over 1000 years ago, but to me it felt like forever. Forever, just a word with no meaning, it holds no promise. To me forever was just as dull and empty like every other broken then on I wandered the Earth alone, lost, but not afraid. For I was Fate.

I looked at the full moon that illuminated the tiny town of Haven, the moon's rays made the snow sparkle and dance across the surface of the already fallen snow.  
"Manny?"  
I said quietly, as if someone was listening to me, I waited a moment, no reply. I sighed, I knew I would never hear his voice again, but I have slowly came to terms with it. My job on this Earth is to cut the strings of life when their time comes, when ever that maybe. Manny's job is to look out for the children, protecting them from evil, and all it holds. I remembered a quote I heard long ago,  
"I am the Voiceless, the Never-Should, the Beautiful Horror. I am error, I am glitch, I am all things wonderful and terrible and everything between. I. Am. Missing."  
I feel like I can relate to that, I am the monster behind the mask, the wolf in sheepskin. Although I feel like a piece of me is missing, I know is missing. Never to return to me and make me whole again. Well that is just fine because I have learned to adapt and carry on. I walked through the dead streets of Haven, the snow fell, no doubt in my head it would be a snow day from none other them Jack Frost. I walked into my "families" house. All they knew about me was my parents died when I was ten, and I have been an orphan ever since. It is amazing what I am capable of doing with my powers, I smiled as I walked inside. I was greeted to the sight of my dog Otto. A black German Shepard king. He jumped up on me, knocking me to the ground with a thud. He began to lick my face.  
"Otto stop! "  
I said between gasps, he did. I rubbed his head as I got up, my "mom" was standing in the kitchen doorway. A warm smile on her plump red face. I smiled, she was a short woman, chubby, but with an loving heart. She was from Germany, like my "dad". I felt sorrow for her, she could never conceive a child of her own. It was heart-braking really, they had so much love, but that never stopped them from adopting as many as they could. In their lifetime they have raised over six kids. I was their seventh, they brought me in when I was "ten" I could become any age I pleased, i find it helped comfort people in times of distress if I was a child or a elder.  
"I was worried you weren't going to show up for dinner."  
She said happily,  
"After all I am cooking cabbage."  
I let off a groan, she let off a full belly laugh.  
"To late now."  
She said with mirth, I sighed as I went upstairs to my room. I strode to the mirror by my small dresser. I looked into the mirror, my reflection looked back. There I stood, eighteen, pale skinned, skinny, and tall. I looked at my black hair I had it cut to my shoulders in a scene cut, side bangs and all. Next I moved to my eyes a dark blue, with green flakes throughout, usually they stood out with the black make up I wear. I want to go for the Taylor Momsen look. Then to my nose, I had a nose ring in, gold, I remember the day I came home with it, my mom nearly fainted. I cracked a grin, then to my industrial, in the centre of the bar there was a skull, my mom still didn't know about that one. Well off Manny saw me now he would probably faint. I wasn't the lost little girl anymore, I was probably worse. I shook that thought off, what would the guardians think if they saw me? In North's workshop I know there is a picture of me, I was a little girl, long flowing blonde hair, a warm smile, dressed in white. White for purity, I laughed, that was then this is now, this... What is this ... I sighed, this was fate's game, my game. And right now I felt like I was losing my own game.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
